kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicidal Character Planning
Personality Jeon Jong-Kyu is split, one side of him feels that there's nothing else that makes his life still worth living but another side of him wants to hold onto the tiny bit of memories that he cherishes. Ideas *Jong-Kyu's step-father was an alcoholic, he was pretty well all the time; he would beat Jong-Kyu's biological mother and take her money. **As a single mom, Min Young-Nae, was in desperate need of money to raise her child. She met her husband (Jong-Kyu's step-father) who at the time owned a company. But unfortunately, his business failed and he went bankrupt. He lost his job, his pride, and drank the days away. **Jong-Kyu's mother was forced to take on a night job would leave his child to her friend and take on a night job to support the family. *After Jong-Kyu's step-father left, Jong-Kyu's mother's remaining funds quickly depleted. *Jong-Kyu had to take part time jobs while handling school. *He would get beaten up for WIP. *WIP *He came home one day to find that his step-father had returned. He had no plans to stay, but instead he was beating his mother for her money. Out of impulse, he grabbed a broken Soju bottle and stabbed his father in the chest, repeatedly. **Before his father died, he took a shattered piece of glass and stabbed it into Jung-Kyu's chest. His father was dead. Jung-Kyu slumped on the ground, leaning against his wall he continued to bleed. Jung-Kyu didn't even try to save himself as he waited there, for him to bleed out. **Ares took pity of Jung-Kyu and helped dispose of his step-father. Ares sent one his servants (a healing spirit) to save and treat Jung-Kyu, WIP **He was attacked by a fury because of the crime he committed. *He went to camp and a few weeks later he got news that his mother was mugged and killed. *He has been haunted by nightmares of that day. He has has been suffering from chronic secondary insomnia as every time he closes his eyes at night, he could picture that day vividly. *He takes Eszopiclone, but has now become dependent (addiction) on the medication. Example Roleplay Posts Jong-Kyu: Jong-Kyu walked passed you as he bumps his shoulder against yours. Without stopping nor saying a word he continued to walk, looking down towards the ground. As you tried to grab onto his arm to see what is wrong, his sweater game off, revealing a tanktop. What the sweater was hiding were years of beating, scars and bruise. He quickly placed his sweater back on. And then... he dropped to his knees. Jong-Kyu: Jong-Kyu Fell to the floor as he shakes, as he begins to pant quicker and quicker. He can picture the day he killed his step-father as he looks at his hands. He can see the man's blood covering his hands and the broken Soju bottle that lies beside. ---- Jong-Kyu: Jong-Kyu drags himself as if every step was a struggle. A trail of blood of blood drips from his slit wrist, creating a trail of where he's been. He stood still for a second—and then, he collapsed to the ground. Slowly, a pool of blood forms around his wrist. Approximately one hour later... Jong-Kyu: It has already been an hour since he was unconscious. His breathing gets quicker and quicker as he pants. He looks as if he is enduring through distress and pain. In the matter of seconds, his left goes from shaking vigorously to the muscles in it tightening up. Then—he bolted awake. "Why did you save me back there?" He grabs a hold of his Celestial Bronze knife," "Do you know how painful the past 10 years of my life has been." History "It was all just a mistake." "I shouldn't have, that night." "I was drunk and the man took advantage of me." ''There were many things she could have said—trying to make up a half-believable lie or perhaps just coming out honestly—yet Young-Nae remained silent in front of her parents. Barely 19, she was already becoming a single mother, pregnant with a child whose father is unknown to even herself. She had nothing to say for herself except for an "I'm sorry, I let you down". To her parent's ear, this is nothing but her excuse to cover up for what she had done. Being a disciplined family who principle is against such provocative act, they reluctantly disowned her from the Min Family. "That night was mostly a blur. The man, he had... light brown hair. Or was it dirty blonde? He was 5'11—no, 6'2."'' Her memories from that night conflict with one another. Under alcohol influence, it was a miracle that she was able to even recount the man's name, yet the image of his face was crystal clear to Young-Nae. But, frankly, she would do anything to forget that dreaded look of the man's face. '' She was desperate. Desperate enough that she would do anything in order to raise her child. Ri Jung-Hye. That name is known by everyone in the business industry—but not in a good way. Other then being filthy rich, there was no other reason that you would want something to do an alcoholic, a cocky and arrogant man, a corrupted businessman. However, given the circumstances, Young-Nae would have done anything—she had even considered prostitution in the red-light district at one point (for once in her life she didn't need to worry about being a disgrace towards her family. In the past, she would no longer have a body anymore if she ever tried to sell it out to strangers). As a child, we have all been asked the question of "describe you family" in one way another. While the typical children would probably have answered: "My daddy is the best!" or "I love my mommy!"—the seven year old Jung-Kyu would have answered: "Broken, shattered" He came back from school to see his face again. For the past month, he had actually thought that he had seen the last of him. Jung-Kyu often thinks to himself, "Why do we even come back to this home when we know that we will get hurt?" Judging by his step-father's face, Jung-Kyu was almost certain that his step-father was not coming back to make up nor have plans to stay. '' "That smug look on his face as he beats my mother as if it's nothing." ''That was the rationale that Jung-Kyu had before he gave in to his impulse and did what he did—something he'll regret for the rest of his life. He stood behind his opened front door watching helplessly as his step-father slapped his mother when she resisted from giving him her hard-earned money. And then, a broken soju bottle caught Jung-Kyu's eyes—perhaps he wasn't as helpless as he thought. "You little bastard son of a b*tch!". "I will f*cking slit your throat you for this". Everything was silent to Jung-Kyu—everything except his step-father scoffing at him and when he coughs out blood after every few words. Jung-Kyu then felt a sharp impalement into his chest. He put his hand over his chest and he fell to the floor. He looks at his shaking hand to see it drenched in blood, and even more draining from his chest. Instead of forcing himself to stay conscious, he simply left in as his vision blurs out. While the piece of glass did not impale deep enough nor in any areas that would puncture any vital organs otherwise, nonetheless, he is continuously losing blood every ticking second. "Jung-Kyu. Jung-Kyu, wake up. jung-Kyu, don't sleep...," the rest of her speech was inaudible both because it was mixed in between Jung-Kyu's mother's tears, sniffle, and sobbing; and also because Jung-Kyu is slowly falling into unconsciousness. She frantically got to her feet to dial 119 whilst wiping away the tears that drip down her face. Jung-Kyu tosses and turns vigorously. His fists and jaw clenches as his hands clenches onto whatever it could get a hold of. Sweat drenches his forehead. It's the same routine for the past week—every night. Every time he tries to close his eyes and sleep, he can picture vividly his hands drenched of his step-father's blood, the look on his step-father's face as he fell to the ground, and his father slowly bleeding to his death. That is when he began to resort on Eszopiclone. When he first started taking it, he thought that he would have had one less problem—but of course, with a positive always comes a downside, that's just simply how life works. He became so dependent on it that it pretty well became second nature for him to take the pills daily, whether he actually needed it or not. Tisiphone, The Avenger, was furious from the fact that a mere nymph intercepted her act of avengement and protected Jung-Kyu. Regardless of whether Jung-Kyu was provoked by his stepfather or whether Jung-Kyu committed the murder out of pure self-defense, he nonetheless still murdered another man in the fury's eyes. It was so close to avenging the death of Jung-Kyu's stepfather. It raised its whip to end Jung-Kyu suffering and his life. Perhaps it was luck or destiny, but it just so happen to fall short to bringing retribution when the healing nymph paralyzed her. The very same healing nymph that saved Jung-Kyu's life a month ago (unbeknownst to Jung-Kyu, the nymph was in fact sent by his father Ares). Character Page Coding } |text font=Century Gothic |text font size=15 |header font size=20 |header font shadow=1px 1px #D43B2D |header font=Century Gothic |bio font=Century Gothic |age=18 |height=5'8 |weight=WIP |sexuality=Heterosexual |relationship=Single |birthplace=Seoul, South Korea |weapon=WIP |accent=Neutral |quote=WIP |powers= Powers of a Child of Ares (3/6/9 Month Powers Locked): #Children of Ares can decrease an opponent’s strength and combat abilities for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. #Children of Ares are able to clap their hands so hard and fast due to their enhanced strength that it sends a small shock-wave out. The shock-wave generates enough force to knock an opponent off their feet and possibly leaves bruises on their skin. #Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Ares have the ability to call forth civil justice onto the battlefield for a short time, making all opponents lose the will to fight if their actions are unjust. However, if the actions of the opponent are justifiable the power becomes redundant, and if the user attempts to attack the opponent while the power is in use it immediately wears off. #Children of Ares are innately proficient in all forms of combat. #Children of Ares are stronger and faster than the average human. Their skin is also capable of enduring more injuries. #Children of Ares are always emitting an aura of violence and war, which makes people around them more likely to attack each other and start fights. They can shut it off for a long time. #Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which can be used to dodge or attack. Upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which causes anybody within a few feet to lose their balance. #Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Ares have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or dulling it. #Children of Ares are sometimes able to cause a small (3-5) group, to turn against each other by inducing a lust for violence and victory in combat. The targets would become irrational and fight among themselves determined to be the last warrior standing, causing chaos for a short time. The more affected the more energy is drained. #Children of Ares can create an illusion of massive bloodshed, destruction and devastation on a battlefield, instilling everyone around them with cowardice and terror, causing them to panic and be routed for some time, until it wears off and they return to battle. Similarly, they can also do the opposite, causing everyone nearby to go into a battle frenzy, in which they recklessly fight the enemy. This power drains them significantly. #Since their father has command over dead soldiers on the losing side of every war in history, children of Ares have the ability to summon a large group of armed skeletal soldiers, up to seven, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner. The longer the period of time for which they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Ex: The user can summon skeletal red coats, confederate soldiers, Nazis etc. Dead Soldiers who belonged to the winning side of the war cannot be summoned. #Children of Ares can draw power from all the violent actions and desires they’ve seen, felt, or committed in their lives and become an embodiment of war for a short time, in this state they are as twice as strong and fast than before and are immune to all attacks. They emit a powerful aura which somewhat makes enemies think they are weak and doomed for failure. Once the transformation subsides and the user reverts to normal, they are immensely drained, cannot move and could possibly faint. #Children of Ares are usually more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. #As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them #Children of Ares tend to love the thrill of battle and fighting, feeling natural when partaking in combat. #Children of Ares often love the chance to show off their abilities, they’re often somewhat arrogant and hotheaded. #Children of Ares typically have the potential to become great soldiers, agents or generals. Able to perform remarkable feats within the Military. |user=Kevin Mo |user show=Kevin |time= } }} |powers= Offensive #Children of Ares can decrease an opponent’s strength and combat abilities for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. #Children of Ares are able to clap their hands so hard and fast due to their enhanced strength that it sends a small shock-wave out. The shock-wave generates enough force to knock an opponent off their feet and possibly leaves bruises on their skin. Defensive #Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Ares have the ability to call forth civil justice onto the battlefield for a short time, making all opponents lose the will to fight if their actions are unjust. However, if the actions of the opponent are justifiable the power becomes redundant, and if the user attempts to attack the opponent while the power is in use it immediately wears off. Passive #Children of Ares are innately proficient in all forms of combat. #Children of Ares are stronger and faster than the average human. Their skin is also capable of enduring more injuries. #Children of Ares are always emitting an aura of violence and war, which makes people around them more likely to attack each other and start fights. They can shut it off for a long time. Supplementary #Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which can be used to dodge or attack. Upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which causes anybody within a few feet to lose their balance. #Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Ares have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or dulling it. #Children of Ares are sometimes able to cause a small (3-5) group, to turn against each other by inducing a lust for violence and victory in combat. The targets would become irrational and fight among themselves determined to be the last warrior standing, causing chaos for a short time. The more affected the more energy is drained. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can create an illusion of massive bloodshed, destruction and devastation on a battlefield, instilling everyone around them with cowardice and terror, causing them to panic and be routed for some time, until it wears off and they return to battle. Similarly, they can also do the opposite, causing everyone nearby to go into a battle frenzy, in which they recklessly fight the enemy. This power drains them significantly. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Since their father has command over dead soldiers on the losing side of every war in history, children of Ares have the ability to summon a large group of armed skeletal soldiers, up to seven, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner. The longer the period of time for which they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Ex: The user can summon skeletal red coats, confederate soldiers, Nazis etc. Dead Soldiers who belonged to the winning side of the war cannot be summoned. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can draw power from all the violent actions and desires they’ve seen, felt, or committed in their lives and become an embodiment of war for a short time, in this state they are as twice as strong and fast than before and are immune to all attacks. They emit a powerful aura which somewhat makes enemies think they are weak and doomed for failure. Once the transformation subsides and the user reverts to normal, they are immensely drained, cannot move and could possibly faint. Traits #Children of Ares are usually more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. #As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them #Children of Ares tend to love the thrill of battle and fighting, feeling natural when partaking in combat. #Children of Ares often love the chance to show off their abilities, they’re often somewhat arrogant and hotheaded. #Children of Ares typically have the potential to become great soldiers, agents or generals. Able to perform remarkable feats within the Military. |pet=None |bedroom=Depends, but might make his bedroom later. |weapon images= |quote2=''"Here is the tragedy: when you are the victim of depression, not only do you feel utterly helpless and abandoned by the world, you also know that very few people can understand, or even begin to believe, that life can be this painful."'' |file2=Jungkook2.jpg |file size2=200x0px |possessions= |likes= |dislikes= |colour=Black, and red |music=K-pop |food=Jajangmyeon, Bulgogi, Gamjatang |animal= |book= |quote3=''"Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future."'' |drink=Alcohol (he doesn't necessarily "like" alcohol, but he uses it as a method of escapism to drink his problems away). |song=BTS (방탄소년단) - I Need U |movie= |sport= |other= |skills=While it's quite clear that Jung-Kyu is a distant person, contrary to other's perception, in reality, he is quite physically fit and and has had more than sufficient training with weaponry (these proficiency is also partially due to his god parentage). The only downside is that his depression, disbelief in his own potential, and his lack of urge to live on, is preventing him from reaching what he's truly capable of. Of course, his suicide attempts upon his own body has left it weaker and weaker each day. |weapon=Celestial Bronze Hwando and a Celestial Bronze Dagger stained in dry blood—not from the blood of his enemies, but rather his own. |strength=Weapon and hand-to-hand combat proficiency, and agility. |weakness=His disbelief in himself often leaves him in a state of regret and ashamement while in the midst of a battle. |led=0 |been=0 |model=Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook of BTS) |gender=Male |eye=Brown |hair=Black (Natural) Red (Dyed, Current) Brown (Dyed) |height=5'8 |weight=135 lbs. (61 kg) |ethnicity=Korean |hand=Right Handed |shoe=10 |blood=A+ |voice=Baritone |marks= |body=Athetic |more images= |one= |best= |worst= |change= |mental=Unstable; he is suffering from depression and has had suicidal tendencies. |disorders=Depression, ADHD, and Dyslexia |medical= |mother=Min Young-Nae |father=Ares |creator=None |half=Other children of Ares |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= |home=Seoul, South Korea |earliest= |best=It would make much more sense for Jung-Kyu if this was a "Worse Memory" section. |school=He only completed junior high school (middle school). Just like during junior high, due to his personal problems and his ADHD and dylexia, he was failing in all areas academically. |kiss=He never shared a first kiss with anyone. |sex=He never had sex with anyone. |love= |other firsts= |nicknames= |native=Korean |languages= |flaw= |fears=Atelophobia (fear of not being good enough and imperfection) Atychiphobia (fear of failure) |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |admires= |influenced= |compass=South (it has been quite some time since it has pointed north)—he's not exactly walking up the right path. |past person=His mother. |current person=No one. |crisis=Due to his anxiety (partially a symptom of his dependency over Eszopiclone but because the traumatization from past events), he often becomes overwhelmed at times of crisis. |problems=He doesn't think that he's strong enough to get through any problems he encounters due to his depression. Whenever he encounters a problem too difficult and overwhelming to overcome, he always consider suicide as an answer. |change= |alignment=Jung-Kyu is quite difficult to align towards a single alignment due to his history (the killing of his step-father to protect his mother, his depression, and his suicidal tendencies—which contradicts between the two choices of alignment but doesn't relate to neutrality either); however, the closest alignment would be Chaotic Good. |dream=WIP |current=None. |quote4=''"If you don't think your anxiety, depression, sadness and stress impact your physical health, think again. All of these emotions trigger chemical reactions in your body, which can lead to inflammation and a weakened immune system. Learn how to cope, sweet friend. There will always be dark days."'' |file3=Placeholder.png |file size3=200x0px |vice=Self-shame, self-blame, regret, and guilt. |bad=His dependency over Eszopiclone causes him to abuse the medication. |sleep=He suffers from insomnia and has nightmares of the day he killed his step-father with a Soju bottle. |quirk= |attitude= |talents= |social=He is very distant (in other words, he is introverted) towards others. Even if you're the one to start a conversation, he won't open up to you. To others he may just seem like a selective mute. |relationships= Name: Relation: Feelings: Ares Father WIP Min Young-Nae Mother WIP Youn Syung-Soon Step-father WIP |ease=When he is alone; previously, when he is with his mother. |priority=To end his own life. |past=Not being able to protect and support his mother. Having his instincts and impulse overwhelm him, ultimately leading to him killing his step-father. He blames himself, he believes that his birth is what caused all the agony upon his mother's life. |accomplishment=Nothing; he is not proud of a single thing he's done in his (in his own mind) pathetic life. |secret=No one asides from his mother (and god-parent who took pity on him and removed all traces the crime) knows that he murdered his abusive step-father. |known=None; he had kept this secret to himself. |tragedy=The death of his mother. |wish=For all the scums like his step-father to be removed from existence. Despite how sadistic this may sound, he truly only wishes to have his mother and his peaceful past back. |cheated=Never. |relates=He believes that he is alone and no one can understand what he is going through. Because of that, he finds it difficult to relate to other people. |strangers=He keeps himself incredibly distant and isolated from others. He feels as if he is and that there is nobody that understands what he is going through. Because of that, he keeps his own pain within himself—which only makes his depression worse than it already is. |lover=He really doesn't have many friends—let alone a lover. |friends= |familyp= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }} Category:Character Planning Category:High Priority